swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sher Kar
Inhabits: Mustafar Game Info Mustafar is inhabited by many terrible beasts, and among the most dangerous are the scorpion-like beasts known as Sher Kar. The undisputed queen of the Mustafarian creatures is the largest of these monsters, called simply "The Sher Kar". She is known to inhabit a massive cave at the end of the Tulrus Nesting Grounds (the tulrus is the sher kar’s prey of choice), surrounded by lesser sher kar called praetorians and karlings. Another of these creatures haunts the The Burning Plains and has killed so many of the local miners that it has been given its own name and is sought by hunters far and wide - the legendary Malfosa. There are many who have dared to entered a sher kar’s lair, but only the most skilled have returned alive. The Sher Kar cave (/way 810 1290) is reached by climbing over the rocks which guard its entrance, but the noxious fumes of the lair forbids entry to all who do not have an Omniglobular Syringe. This syringe is tradeable, can only be obtained from the Chu-Gon Dar Cube, and requires the following looted components: *Warmly Glowing Reactive Antidote *Warmly Glowing Poison Gland *Warmly Glowing Dispersal Unit Once you enter the cave with the syringe you are considered 'keyed.' So one syringe can get an entire group in, simply enter the cave with the syringe, exit and hand off to the next person. You do not need to have the syringe to enter once you have got in once. The lair has a 20 hour lock-out timer on it (50 minutes if you die). One thing to note - Sher Kar crits HARD. Malfosa wanders the Burning Plains on a 4-hour timer. Malfosa appears in the general vicinity of the 2 waypoints below but is tied to no specific waypoint (these are general locations) and roams freely. The best spot to look for it is around where the burning plains POI WP is. /way mustafar -171 2264 Malfosa #1; /way mustafar -170 2541 Malfosa #2 Soloing Sher Kar Despite what you may have heard regarding the idea of soloing this instance, Sher Kar is actually very soloable and, if done right, you can get away with some good loot all for yourself, especially if you're after the 2-H Old Republic Lightsaber schematic or the Lava Crystal (Warmly Glowing Skull). To start out, you would want to make sure you're a Dark Side Jedi. Ensure that you have the full DSJ tree, four points in Alacrity and full improved Saber block. Though suits and success may vary, I would highly recommend you get Con/Luck/Agil with Glancing Blow as one of your exotics. I've used this suit a number of times and found these three stats play a huge role for your vitality and survivability for both PvP and PvE. 3x Glancing Blow pups are, too, essential to negate attacks. For buffs, I normally get 3k kinetic, GB, ACR, and a mix of Con and Agil. Get the medic buffs, Breath of Heaven, tacts, stims, and be sure to have either the Lair Crystal or the Shard of Retaliation (both is even better, but you could do with either one). If you have the meditative ability, stick with the "Vision of the Future" for extra str and crit. Sher Kar does not do any AoE attacks nor do you need to have strikethrough as a DSJ, since you, as you may already know, have 100% armor bypass. I've ran Sher Ker wearing either the Dark Fury and the Guardian set (with CHD, not GB, on live). While this might seem shocking for some, I found that the Dark Fury set actually works more toward your offensive advantage, and thus is the superior set for Sher Kar. You may think Guardian is your best bet, because of the additional defense, but you need to ensure you have mixture of both offense and defense. Once you're in the lair, ignore those smaller Sher Kar NPCs, and go directly behind Sher Kar. Pop your buffs and any other buff you have, such as GCW. Once you begin your attack, always cycle Saber Block and Force choke. Never gung-ho and spam your attacks. You would want to ensure each of your attacks land since Sher Kar herself takes about roughly 10 to 12 minutes to defeat. Make every hit count and watch your action. You'll notice once you get Sher Kar's health done to around 100k, that she'll become "enraged," and thus, from what I've encountered through a number of Sher Kar runs, she'll hit you harder. Even though you may think you have her in the bag, always continue to cycle Saber block and Force choke. Never let up until she's a corpse. After she's dead, collect her loot, and come back once the lockout resets. If you're after the 2H Old Republic lightsaber schematic, I found that it took me 5 runs to make it drop. I have yet to loot the Warmly Glowing Skull and I'm on my 9th run, as of 2018, on SWG Legends. Loot drops may vary for players and, depending on your luck chance, you may get either one on your first try. Statistics The Sher Kar Malfosa Location: The Burning Plains A Praetorian Location: Inside Sher Kar's cave A Karling Location: Inside Sher Kar's cave A Symbiot Location: Inside Sher Kar's cave Category:Trials of Obi-Wan Category:Mustafar creatures Category:CL 90 and higher Category:Mustafar instances Category:Mustafar quests